harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Conjuration
Conjuration is a branch of Transfiguration in which an object or an animal is Transfigured from 'thin air'. Although some conjuration spells are simpler and are taught to younger students, most spells are N.E.W.T.-level and are taught to Sixth years and above at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration, food cannot be conjured, however, life can. Known instances of Conjuration *Appleby Arrows supportors used to fire arrows onto the Quidditch pitch to support their team by use of the Arrow-shooting spell, however, the spell was banned in 1894 when referee Nugent Potts was pierced through the nose with a stray arrow. *Some time during his time at Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid was the victim of a Sardine Hex. *On July 31st, 1991, Rubeus Hagrid conjured flames and lit a fire in the Hut-on-the-Rock by use of the Incendio spell. *Several times during the 1991–1992 school year, Hermione Granger conjured Bluebell flames to keep herself, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter warm during the winter months, as well as setting Severus Snape's robes on fire and to fend off the Devil's Snare which was attacking them. *On the June 4th, 1992, Quirinus Quirrell nonverbally conjured ropes to trap Harry Potter, possibly by use of the Incarcerous Spell. *In 1992, during a practice Duel against Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy conjured a snake by use of the Serpensortia Spell. *In 1993, the fragment of soul contained in Tom Riddle's Diary nonverbally conjured fiery ropes to spell his name by use of the Flagrate Spell. *In 1993, Albus Dumbledore conjured hundreds of sleeping bags for students who were taking refuge in the Great Hall after Sirius Black's break-in to Hogwarts. *In 1994, a Leek Jinx was cast on a Fourth year Gryffindor and a Sixth year Slytherin. *On June 6th, 1994, Remus Lupin conjured a wooden rod and bandages to help support Ron Weasley's broken leg by use of the Ferula charm. *In 1994, Arthur Weasley conjured flames and lit a fire in the Dursley's fireplace by use of the Incendio Spell. *During the Wand Weighing ceremony in 1994, Mr. Ollivander conjured wine to test Harry Potter's wand by use of the Fountain of Wine Spell. *In 1994, the Triwizard Tournament delegation from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic conjured butterflies upon their arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *During the Wand Weighing ceremony in 1994, Mr. Ollivander conjured a flock of birds to test Viktor Krum's wand by use of the Avis Spell. *During the Wand Weighing ceremony in 1994, Mr. Ollivander conjured flowers to test Fleur Delacour's wand by use of the Orchideous Spell. *On November 24th, 1994, Fleur Delacour conjured water during the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament, by use of the Aguamenti charm. *On June 24th, Peter Pettigrew conjured ropes which bound Harry Potter to Tom Riddle Sr.'s gravestone, possibly by use of the Incarcerous Spell. *On August 12th, 1995, Albus Dumbledore conjured an armchair for himself during the disciplinary hearing of Harry Potter. *In 1995, Cho Chang accidentally conjured flames which set Marietta Edgecombe's robes on fire by use of the Expellimellius. *In 1996, Arthur Weasley conjured a number of chairs for his family and friends while they were visiting him in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. *On June 17th, 1996, Dolores Umbridge conjured ropes which bound Magorian the Centaur, after she insulted them in the Forbidden Forest, by use of the Incarcerous Spell. *On June 17, 1996, Hermione Granger conjured a fiery rope to mark the doors in the Department of Mysteries by use of the Flagrate Spell. *On June 17, 1996, during the Duel in the Ministry Atrium, Albus Dumbledore conjured a fiery rope which he sent at Lord Voldemort by use of the Flagrate Spell. *On June 17, 1996, during the duel in the Ministry Atrium, Lord Voldemort conjured a silver shield to block one of Albus Dumbledore's spells. *In 1996, Hermione Granger conjured a flock of canaries to keep herself company, by use of the Avis Spell. *In June, 1997, Albus Dumbledore conjured a goblet to drink the Emerald Green Potion in the Horcrux cave. *In June, 1997, Harry Potter conjured water to give Albus Dumbledore in the Horcrux Cave by use of the Aguamenti charm, however, the water disappeared due to a protective curse. *In June, 1997, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Harry Potter conjured ropes which bound an Inferius in the Horcrux Cave, by use of the Incarcerous Spell. *In June, 1997, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Thorfinn Rowle conjured flames to set Rubeus Hagrid's hut on fire by use of the Incendio Spell. *In June, 1997, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, Harry Potter conjured ropes in a falied attempt to stop Severus Snape fleeing from Hogwarts by use of the Incarcerous Spell. *In June, 1997, Harry Potter and Rubeus Hagrid conjured water by use of the Aguamenti charm to douse the fire which Thorfinn Rowle had created. *On July 31st, 1997, Hermione Granger conjured purple and gold streamers to decorate Harry Potter's seventeenth birthday party. *In 1997, Hermione Granger nonverbally conjured a Christmas wreath to decorate James and Lily Potter's graves during the Christmas holidays, possibly by use of the Orchideous Spell. *On August 1st, 1997, during the Skirmish on Tottenham Court Road, Antonin Dolohov conjured ropes which bound Ron Weasley, possibly by use of the Incarcerous Spell. *In 1997, while interrogating Mundungus Fletcher, Harry Potter accidentally set his eyebrows on fire. Hermione Granger conjured water to put the fire out by use of the Aguamenti charm. *In 1997, Hermione Granger conjured a duplicate of Salazar Slytherin's Locket by use of the Geminio curse. *In 1997 and 1998, Hermione Granger conjured Bluebell flames in order to keep warm and to cook with. *During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Harry Potter tried to douse Vincent Crabbe's Fiendfyre curse with the Aguamenti charm, to ill effect''.'' *During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Hermione Granger conjured a crystal flask to hold Severus Snape's memory. Known Conjuration spells *''Aguamenti: Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to ''Aqua Eructo. *''Arrow-shooting spell: Conjures and fires a group of arrows. *Aqua Eructo: Conjures a jet of clear water, similar to ''Aguamenti. *''Avis: Conjures a flock of birds. *Bluebell Flames: Conjures blue flames. *Expellimellius: Conjures flames. *Ferula: Conjures a wooden rod and bandages. *Fiendfyre: Conjures cursed fire. *Flagrate: Conjures a fiery rope. *Fountain of Wine: Conjures wine. *Geminio: Conjures a duplicate of target object. *Inanimatus Conjurus Spell: Possibly conjures an object. *Incarcerous: Conjures ropes. *Incendio: Conjures flames. *Leek Jinx: Conjures leeks from the victim's ears. *Orchideous: Conjures flowers. *Sardine Hex: Conjures sardines from the victim's nose. *Serpensortia: Conjures a snake. Known Practitioners *Appleby Arrows supporters *Rubeus Hagrid *Hermione Granger *Quirinus Quirrell *Draco Malfoy *Tom Riddle *Albus Dumbledore *Remus Lupin *Arthur Weasley *Mr. Ollivander *Fleur Delacour *Peter Pettigrew *Cho Chang *Dolores Umbridge *Harry Potter *Thorfinn Rowle *Antonin Dolohov *Ron Weasley Appearances *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)' *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' See Also *Animagus *Untransfiguration *Cross-Species Transfiguration *Self-Transfiguration *Animate to Inanimate Transfiguration *Inanimate to Animate Transfiguration Category:Magic Category:Branches of Transfiguration